History
by TimeyWimeyMagicWagic
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy befriends Albus Potter on the train to Hogwarts, and the rest, they say, is history. Episodes of the lives of Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter, as they grow up, grow closer, and a new threat to the peace of the wizarding world grows stronger.. Scorily romance, Scorbus friendship. This is my first fic, any reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: When Scorpius Met Albus

_A/N: This is my FIRST EVER attempt at fanfiction! I would love comments and reviews, but please be gentle! I know it's long-ish, but thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy! There is not much Scorily yet, but I promise it's coming!_

**XXXXX**

Scorpius Malfoy was miserable. It should have been one of the happiest days of the young wizard's life- his first trip to Hogwarts! Yet, he was struggling not to cry as he trudged across Platform 9 and 3/4. His pale gray eyes glimmered with tears and his mother slicked his ice blond hair back into place. He had so been looking forward to attending Hogwarts, that is, up until the conversation he'd had with his father the previous night.

Excitement had been running high all week, the home a flurry of activity. His letter had just arrived 8 days previously, thought he knew it would come. Scorpius had shown magical ability from the astonishing age of two. As his mother told it, she'd been chasing him through the garden when he slipped on an errant piece of gravel and let out a terrible wail. She rushed to kiss his skinned knees and, to her surprise, the flesh began to heal over before her eyes. The surface abrasions knitted and faded, and baby Scorpius let out a tentative giggle, tears still wet on his cheeks. Therefore, it was no shock when his letter arrived, so soon before the new term, with the regular class and shopping lists, et al. Books were delivered, potions ingredients procured, and supplies gathered. His mother's expensive tailor came and fitted him with his own Hogwarts robes. When the wandmaker- one of the finest in the world, his mother said- finally arrived, he was vibrating with excitement.

The wandmaker himself, small and ancient, was quite unremarkable. But he had with him a seemingly bottomless bag that delighted Scorpius. He had made numerous attempts to examine the artifact more closely, but the man had snapped the bag shut with a stern look at his young client. After a series of uncomfortable measurements, the man shouted, "Accio!" with surprising vigor, and a stream of wands flew upwards out of the bag and laid themselves, side by side, of the long dining room table, 30 shiny, ownerless wands in all. Much fun was had waving various wands about and causing all manners of chaos. Something happened when Scorpius reached the eighth wand from the end. Warmth spread from his fingertips to the tips of his toes, and he felt a keening in a place that he couldn't quite place, but he thought was quite near his heart. And although he might have imagined it, he thought the flowers on the mantle seemed a little fresher. Suddenly, a shower of silver and gold sparks erupted from the end, and the wandmaker smiled knowingly.

"Magnolia, with a double core of Unicorn Hair. Eleven and three-quarter inches, and pliant," he explained thoughtfully, "Empathetic and loyal. It will serve you well. A fine wand Mr. Malfoy!" He declared.

His mother beamed and his father nodded quietly from his seat by the hearth. The younger Malfoy remembered that moment of joy wistfully, for after the wandmaker had left and the excitement died down, his father asked him quietly if he might join him in his study for a chat- and what a chat it was.

He sat quietly in the stiff, tall-backed chair by the fire, the tips of his toes barely skimming the elaborate oriental rug. He studied the flowering patterns while his father moved about the imposing mahogany desk where he did most of his business. He never liked this room, with all it's rigidness and grandeur. This was the only room in the mansion that was not under his mother's feminine influence, and much of the furniture had come from the old family estate, where his father had grown up and his grandmother still resided. That sprawling house, which smelled of despair and something bad, frightened Scorpius to no end. Sitting surrounded by artifacts of a bygone era, he had vivid flashbacks of sitting in his grandmother's stuffy parlour room, his mother trying and failing to make polite conversation, and his grandmother stared out the window, muttering to someone he could not see and looking frightened. She was harmless enough, however, and always procured sweets for him when she remembered he was there. He had not been there since he was nine, and he did not wish to go back.

It was with a haunted look in his eyes that Draco Malfoy sat in the opposite, equally stiff chair, and gazed at his only son. They were much alike in appearance, pale and sleek; it was clear that Scorpius would be as handsome and elegant as his father, with time. Only, maybe not quite so gaunt or serious. There was a kind curve to his lips that could have only belonged to his mother, and often, a furrow in his brow that spoke of concern and contemplation. He furrowed his brow then, when he looked inquisitively at his father, waiting for him to speak.

"You already know," Draco started slowly, "That before you were born, our family fought on the wrong side of a terrible war. It is why your grandfather took his own life, and your grandmother spends her days making apologies to the thing air, tortured that she is by the things she's witnessed, and the loss of my father."

Scorpius stared blankly, already having known this. He didn't add out loud that he also knew this was why he sometimes woke with a start to the sound of his father's terrible screams in the middle of the night, when they echoed through cavernous, marble halls and lashed at his bedroom door. Furthermore, he knew this was why witches and wizards skirted them on their rare trips to Diagon Alley, shooting furtive glares their way. It was why the family arrived at their rare Quidditch match outings early, and left late. In the last decade and a half, the name of Malfoy had suffered a meteoric fall from popularity; the couple had decided, long ago, to raise their son in relative seclusion, rather than expose him to the judgement of strangers.

"I have tried," Draco continued, "To protect you. I have done my best. I have surrounded you only with family and close friends. I have shielded you from the hate and venom that lies in wait for you, and now I fear I have done the wrong thing.

"You are sensitive and unassuming, the exact opposite of me at your age," he gave a bitter laugh then, "But I fear now that I deprived you of the thick skin that you will need in the days to come."

Scorpius did not know if he should feel insulted by his father's appraisal, but he wasn't one to ask.

"People hate us," Draco said frankly, "Our noble name, once respected and feared, now conjures revulsion and vitriol. It is a penance that you, my son, are going to pay for the sins of your forefathers. Your life is going to be a constant battle against the prejudices people will have against you from the moment they know your name. You will be figuratively hung and tried for the crimes others have committed before a word ever leaves your lips."

Scorpius stared fearfully at the flames in the belly of the fireplace, tears stinging his eyes. He felt the whole of his excitement crashing down, and the swell of his father's words taking it's place. He was not hardly eleven- had not even learned his first spell- and he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew his family was not well liked, but in a vague sort of way. He had only an inkling of the tragedy of the Second Wizarding War, only bits and pieces about a horrible man, whose name his father still could not say, and the unspeakable things his father was made to do. Now, it seemed, Scorpius would spend the rest of his life, and certainly his time at Hogwarts, atoning for things he knew not. He was utterly crushed.

Draco looked at him sorrowfully, and moved forward then and chucked him under the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Scorpius Hyperion, I can only offer you advice now. You will surely be in Slytherin; that is unavoidable- though I almost wish it was- and that will catch you no breaks. There will be those seek to corrupt you, whose parents speak lovingly of the old days, of torture and mayhem- those children are not your friends. They have been raised on superiority and prejudice, as I was. I have been down that path. It is a sorry one.

" Keep to yourself, study hard. I can't promise you will ever gain acceptance, but you can at least gain respect, and maybe restore some of the honor of the ancient house of Malfoy."

There were tears running down Scorpius's face.

"Father!" He cried, "Will I not find a single friend?"

He had waited for Hogwarts his whole life. While mother and father loved him, and Grandma and Grandpa Greengrass were positively doting, he had always longed for friends, other children who he could trade chocolate frog cards and race brooms with. His father was telling him her would not find a single one.

Draco sighed gravely.

"I cannot promise you that you will, no. Memories are long, and scars of war heal slowly." He turned away then, unable to face his desolate son.

The steam of the engines hissed, and mothers fussed over their children, with promises of letters and assurances that forgotten books and favorite jumpers would be located, and sent along post haste. Astoria Malfoy leaned down and squeezed her only son tightly, and Scorpius saw his father give a nigh imperceptible nod to a man down the platform. He whipped his head around and saw none other than the famed Auror Potter, surrounded by a large group of redheads, and holding the hand of the smallest one. Everyone knew of him, of course! Other similar exchanges were happening up and down the platform, mothers whispering to fathers and children tugging on sleeves and pointing.

"But father," Scorpius whispered fervently, "Is that the man from the paper, the one in my books, who-"

"Yes," Draco clipped, "Remember what I said. Take care. Be good," and he nodded again, this time at Scorpius, "You should hurry. There won't be any compartments left."

He handed him a decently hefty coinpurse.

"For the trolley."

Scorpius gulped down the last of his tears and moved forward, stepping onto the Scarlet car. He turned to wave a last time. A great whistle sounded and doors slammed shut on all sides, so he moved tentatively towards his future. The car lurched forward and he glanced his mother waving sadly from where he left her. They grew smaller and faded altogether as the engine picked up steam.

The last figure he saw was the red-haired girl, the Auror's daughter, and she met his gaze, for an instant. Scorpius's eyes blurred, and he stared at her billowing red hair until they turned a bend and she disappeared from view. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he cautiously stepped into the train car proper, and entered the tide of chaos

At first, nobody paid Scorpius much mind. He was just another tiny first year, winding his way nervously through the din. He was almost relieved; maybe his father's warning had been for naught. This little bubble of hope grew smaller with each slammed compartment door in his face, and was dispelled completely at the fifth full compartment he reached.

He had been trying to sneak through in a rush of movement, thinking perhaps he could slip inside and they would simply not notice him.

"OY! Who the hell are you then?"

A rather stocky boy, about his age, spat in his direction. He seemed to be the king of this court; the other children gave him deferring looks, and eyed poor Scorpius speculatively. The stocky boy puffed his chest out in a show of intimidation.

He tripped over his own name, "Sc-Scorpius M-Malfoy."

The curious glances instantly changed into ones of abject loathing. The stocky one's face turned into an unpleasant shade of puce and he leaned in close to him, so close he could see the flecks of spittle collect on the boy's fleshy lips when he began to spew insults.

"Deatheater scum! Nasty, vile Malfoy's! Everyone knows your family only bought and weaseled their way out of Azkaban. Filth like you deserves proper punishment, that's what my dad said. Shoulda fed your lot to the giant squid. Are you as slimy as you father? That stinking, filthy criminal. You know what my dad told me? My dad said-"

A voice suddenly spoke behind Scorpius in the corridor, mercifully interjecting, "What's the problem here then? I am simply trying to enjoy a nice train ride with my cousins and some buffoon won't stop shouting," his voice was level, but he shot a critical look at the stocky one.

"Is that you then? What's the problem, mate?"

The boy looked dubiously between the two of them. He was about his age- surely a fellow first year- with untidy dark hair. Scorpius couldn't quite place why he looked oddly familiar.

"I AM EDDIE MACMILLAN MY FATHER FOUGHT IN THE WAR AND HIS FATHER IS THAT DEATHEATER SCUM MALFOY," was the answer, "I can't BELIEVE they even let HIS LOT into Hogwarts! Everyone knows THAT family is a bunch of MURDEROUS, Deatheater SCUM."

The boy gave a thoughtful look to Scorpius, "Well he's a wizard, yea? Makes sense."

"My DAD fought in the WAR. And I know SCUM when I see it!"

"Oh yea, mate? Well my dad's bloody Harry Potter and this one seems alright to me."

Eddie Macmillan laughed.

"You're full of it!"

Scorpius looked at the boy again and realized that he was exactly the image of Auror Potter, save a few gray hairs and lines, and- of course- that peculiar scar. Eddie's face fell as he seemed to draw the same conclusion and began to mouth wordless apologies.

The Auror's son looked back at him and his green eyes twinkled conspiratorily.

"Come on then, you can sit with me and my cousins." They shut the door behind them, leaving Macmillan and his gawking acolytes completely nonplussed.

"I'm Albus Potter, by the way," he said as he slid the door shut. "Actually, just Al. I didn't catch- ?"

"Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy, as you heard. Unfortunately. If they're all like him, I'm gonna have a go of it," he moaned miserably.

"He seems like a blubbering idiot. Galleon says he's a Hufflepuff," he smiled goodnaturedly at Scorpius, and his voice was kind, "Come on Mate, it's crowded in here but we've got room if you don't mind the noise, and maybe owl poop."

Scorpius let out a genuine laugh then and followed Al into the cabin. If he thought the corridor was noisy, he was entirely unprepared for the roar that met him inside the compartment. Students of all ages, and apparently related, all trying to talk at once. And so many shades of red.

"Rose, she's first year, like me." Albus pointed to a small-ish, not unpretty girl with Auburn hair, who was pressed up against the window and trying to read a book. She waved distractedly over the top of her volume, before turning away and shrugging further into the corner.

"Molly, sixth." he pointed to an older girl with frizzy red hair and a rather large chest. "And Lucy, her sister and in fourth," She had darker, frizzy red hair and glasses.

"Dominique, fourth," Al gestured towards an extremely pretty girl, with hair not unlike Scorpius's. She was speaking animatedly to her older cousins, and did not pay them any attention.

"Roxie, third," he nodded to a caramel-skinned girl with elaborate braids, "And Freddie, fifth," he indicated to a boy who was probably Roxie's brother.

"All that's missing is Victoire, who's a prefect, and my brother James, who is actually being a jerk today and I don't know where he's at. Louis, Hugo, and my sister Lily are all too young still."

Scorpius remembered the small red haired girl holding Auror Potter's hand on the platform, and supposed that must be her.

"You have..a lot of cousins," he replied dumbly.

Al laughed,.

"All Weasleys, too, besides me, James, and Lil. Do you have any cousins or siblings?"

"Um, a cousin, Queenie, but she's seven and lives in the United States."

Al shrugged, "More peace and quiet, yea? This lot never leaves me alone." But he said it affectionately.

Scorpius felt a surge of jealousy for the camaraderie they seemed to share. He'd never had a friend, or a cousin or brother he could be annoyed at. He slipped into the seat across from the small one, Rose, and Al thankfully took the seat next to him. Suddenly, the cousins realized he was there, and they all turned towards him en masse.

"Al! Already making friends! Too nice for your own good, you are! He could be a Slytherin! What's your name?" The older boy, Freddie, asked him, not unkindly.

Scorpius sank into the seat, mortified. Now they would all find out who he was, and they would throw him out of the cabin, and he would be stuck wandering the train until they reached Hogwarts.

"This is Scorpius. He's first year like me and Rosie, yea?" Scorpius nodded and he continued, "That chubby kid that was shouting was bothering him, so I said he could sit with us."

He jutted his chin out at Freddie, and there was a look of unmistakable defiance in his eyes.

"That'll be Malfoy then, yea?" Freddie eyed him cautiously, sizing him up.

"Er, yea," he mumbled into his chest, sinking lower into the seat.

He waited for them to rise in a fury, but he seemed to have passed some sort of test, because one by one they turned back to each other and returned to their loud conversations. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What houses are all you in?" Scorpius asked.

Al just laughed.

"Our lot? Gryffindors, the bunch of us. Well, cept Rosie and me, yet.," looking pale, he lowered his voice and glanced around nervously. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm not sure, I've not had a secret before," Scorpius answered honestly.

"Well, you seem okay, but you have to swear you won't say a word to them," Al gestured towards his cousins.

Scorpius nodded eagerly.

"I was worried about being sorted to Slytherin."

Scorpius's stomach dropped. These people were Gryffindors. Of course, Slytherins were there sworn enemies, his father had told his as much. He tried to ignore the reappearing knot of worry in his stomach, and decided to enjoy his few remaining hours of having friend.

"My dad told me, that when he was sorted, he told the Sorting Hat he didn't want to be a Slytherin, and it listened."

Several hours later, Scorpius and Al found themselves standing off to the side in the Great Hall. The rest of the trip had passed without much ado, excepting a loud reunion between Dominique and one of her friends, and a rousing round of exploding snap. Hundreds of students sat at four long tables, one for each house, and the ragged old hat sang a funny song, explaining the virtues of every house: brave and loyal Gryffindor, Clever and Bright Ravenclaw, Cunning and Ambitious Slytherin, and finally, hardworking and friendly Hufflepuff.

The deputy Headmaster, Professor Flitwick, unfurled a long list of names and called out the first one.

"Abercrombie, Alice!"

The hat deliberated for a little over a minute before finally shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff's cheered as little Alice raced towards their table.

"Aubrey, Bertram!" Was sorted into Slytherin. And then "Baddock, Annie!" was Slytherin "Belby, Stewart!" was Ravenclaw, and "Carpenter, Matthew!" was the first sorted to Gryffindor that night.

The tiny little man continued reading the names off of the list, each of them receiving loud cheers from their respective tables. The further down the list the Professor got, the bigger the knot is Scorpius's chest grew.

"Macmillan, Edward!" Professor Flitwick called, and stout Eddie Macmillan puffed his chest out and strode towards the hat.

Scorpius began to sweat, because he knew there wasn't much separating "Macmillan" and "Malfoy." What would the school do when they knew who he was?" He felt like he was a dead man walking. He was hoping maybe the hat would spend longer with Macmillan so he'd have time to muster some courage, but the hat has barely touched the boys head when it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He heard a stifled laugh beside him.

"You owe me a galleon!" Al whispered.

Scorpius smiled back halfheartedly and gathered his nerve.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The hall grew silent and then buzzed, as students whispered to their neighbors and pointed at the pale Malfoy boy. Who knew what kinds of horrible things they were saying about his father and him. He tried to tune them out.

He took what he hoped was a confident stride and approached the Sorting Hat. He picked it up off the small, worn stool, sat down, and plopped it on his head.

"Ah," an ancient, sly voice spoke in his head, "A Malfoy, eh? I haven't seen the likes of you in oh- 30 years? Better be Slytherin, yes?".

"Not Slytherin," he thought urgently, "Anywhere but Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin? It's a time honored family tradition. I have sorted generations of Malfoys, and I've put every single one in Slytherin. Your brethren were all so eager to pick up the mantle. But you think you're different, yes?"

"NOT SLYTHERIN," Scorpius thought more fiercely.

If his father could be wrong about this, he could be wrong about everything. Just because he was a Malfoy, he didn't think it was fair that he should automatically be in Slytherin. The hat was doing what everyone was doing: judging him by his name, and not himself.

"You are bold, boy, and you're right, you know. There's more to you than your name. I can see that, here in your head."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting hat decided.

Instead of the typical applause, the hat's proclamation was meant with an alarming buzz, as hundreds of students turned to their neighbors in confusion. Not in two hundred, five hundred, or a thousand years had a Malfoy ended up anywhere but Slytherin. No one really knew how to react to a Malfoy in Gryffindor house. Scorpius peered uncertainly at his new housemates, and made his way over.

Realizing their rudeness a little too late, the students of Gryffindor house clapped, albeit perfunctorily. Al's cousin, Freddie, scooted over and made room for him on the bench. He was sitting next to a boy who looked so much like Al, that Scorpius guessed at once must be James. Scorpius smiled nervously at him, but James had an unreadable face and he turned around as "Mervin, Ophelia" stepped up to the hat.

Soon, it was Al's turn, and Scorpius crossed his fingers under the table for his new friend. He needn't have worried, however; much like Macmillan, the hat had barely grazed the top of his unruly black hair when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The cousins all broke out in thunderous, drowning out everyone else. Albus raced to the table, nearly tripping over his own feet, and his brother scooted over to leave him a place on the bench.

Ignoring his brother, Al continued on and took the seat on the other side of Scorpius. The Potter boys exchanged loaded looks, but Scorpius's heart swelled. He did believe he had found a friend.

There was, however, another great shock when Rose, of the red headed Weasley's, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her family was outraged, naturally, but she blushed and smiled when she walked over to the congenial Ravenclaws, all dressed in blue and looking smug.

It was an upset night for Dynasties all around, it seemed.

The Headmaster, stately Professor McGonagall, stood up and cleared her throat. Despite her cane, she stood proud and tall, and had an intimidating demeanor that made Scorpius think maybe he didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Let us not eat as strangers. Tonight is a night for making new friends, and reuniting with old ones. We gather as one for a new school year, so I say to all of you, welcome and welcome back. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is still, as always, out of bounds, except without a staff escort.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she eyed the Gryffindor table sternly, "Are STILL banned on premises, and Madam Pince has asked me to warn- er- inform you that she has a list of unreturned library books from last term and will be pursuing all overdue students."

She almost smirked.

"I am also pleased to announce a new addition to our staff, former Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Hogwarts Quidditch cup winner, and former keeper for Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood has joined us as Quidditch coach and flight instructor at Hogwarts."

She looked fondly at a burly sort of man with thick eyebrows and a thatch of salt and pepper hair. He grinned sheepishly and gave a small wave.

"And now, dear students- tuck in!"

All manner of delectable foods suddenly appeared on the table before them, and both Scorpius and Al gave a start and then laughed; both had been expecting it, but nothing quite prepares you for the first time every food your eleven-year-old heart could desire appears out of . thin air in front on you. With matching grins, they dug in and enjoyed the feast.

After everyone was properly satiated and bursting to the gills, the various houses dispersed. They followed a prefect- who so uncannily looked like the pretty Dominique, she could only be the remaining Weasley cousin, Victoire- up several flights of stairs and to a portrait of a large lady dressed in pink. After giving the password, (curmudgeon,) the Gryffindors ambled their way past the cozy common room, and up to their various dormitories to turn in for the night.

Scorpius was pleased to find his bed immediately next to Al's. They shared their dormitory with several other boys and introductions were made sleepily, as everyone changed into pajamas; Theo Jordan, Matthew Carpenter, Alfie Thomas, and Quintinian Fimbultyr.

Again, Scorpius received weary looks from his classmates, but the presence of Al bolstered his confidence. The four-poster beds were warm and inviting, and Scorpius slipped underneath the warm sheets.

In his dreams that night, he was on the Hogwarts Express again, as it started pulling away. The only figures on the platform were his mother, father, and the little red-haired girl. His mother and the girl waved while his dad stared in stoic silence. How would Draco Malfoy react when he discovered his only son was a Gryffindor at heart? Scorpius brow furrowed in his sleep, and he clutched his pillow tight. In his dream, the train started gathering steam, and both his mother and the red-haired girl chased the train around the bend, while his father stood and watched, his features blurred and unreadable. Suddenly,the train launched into the sky like a bird, and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: When Scorpius Met Lily

**A/N****: **_It took much longer than I expected for my first update! Sorry :/ I've been suffering minor writer's block and chose to peruse some Scorily for inspiration. Let me tell you, it really helped me to more clearly see the directions I do and do NOT want to go with this story! I really appreciated the few reviews I got, and would love more, so keep them coming! Also, I'm totally willing to a__nswer any questions you might have about my artistic choices or my head cannon! Enjoy :)_

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters!

* * *

><p>A Hogwarts school owl tapped neatly on the window of Draco Malfoy's study, and he felt a flicker of annoyance pass through him. He had almost seen more Hogwarts owls in the last two and a half months than he'd seen in his own time at the school. Wondering what it was now, he strode across the room quickly, and let the creature inside.<p>

First, it had been the shocking announcement that Scorpius, his only son, had not only been sorted into Gryffindor house, but was cavorting about the school with none other than Albus Potter. While he'd worried about Scorpius's life in Slytherin house, he had never really considered the possibility he'd be sorted elsewhere. The Malfoy's had always been in Slytherin; he was conflicted between wanting his son to uphold family tradition, and knowing he was probably safer with the Gryffindors. In some circles, where the "Dark Lord" was still spoken of in reverence, the Malfoy's were considered the biggest turncoats there were. Being ever the calculating, scheming Slytherin, Draco knew that Scorpius's association with the Potter's could only help him in certain circles, and the protection of the extended clan couldn't hurt, either. So while he didn't like it very much, he allowed it.

The owl was carrying two letters; the first one was another disciplinary update. Apparently, there had been another fight involving Scorpius and young Mr. Potter, this time against Zabini's boy. Draco snorted derisively. Blaise Zabini had always been a simpering git, and he was quite proud of the fact his son could hold his own. He tossed the letter in the bin. As long as his son continued to receive good marks, he was willing to overlook these scuffles. Dueling built character.

The second letter was from his son.

_Dear Father,_

_I know Professor Longbottom is sending you a letter about the fight with Zabini, and I know I promised mother I'd stop fighting, but he really had it coming, I swear! He and Montague cornered Al and I after dinner one night, and we just couldn't take it lying down. Montague got off easy, but we put Zabini in his place. He was only in the Hospital Wing for a few hours, anyway, so it's not that big of a deal, really._

_This might not be the best time to ask, but Al's asked me to Godric's Hollow for Christmas. I know you and his dad don't get on, but we really want to spend the holiday practicing flying, and Al says they have a ton of great brooms and equipment, as his mum played for the Harpies. I figured, since you and mother had been planning to holiday in the Alps anyway, it would not be so different then if I were staying at Hogwarts. Still, Al's dad insisted to him that I receive permission first. So can I, father? I know it's pretty late in term, but my marks are good, and it would mean a lot to me. Give mother my love and tell her I enjoyed the box of sweets she sent last week. _

_Your son,_

_Scorpius_

Draco finished the letter with a bad taste in his mouth. Christmas with the Potters? He didn't like it. Running around school, sharing a dormitory was one thing- but spending time with his family? No, he did not like it at all.

"Astoria!" he called, his voice carrying.

His wife swept in a moment later, her dark hair trailing behind her.

"Darling? What is it? You look ill."

"Our son," he said levelly, "Wishes to spend the holidays in Godric's hollow."

He handed her his son's latest letter and waited while she read it.

Astoria handed the letter back, and decided to tread lightly. She knew of the old rivalry between her husband and Mr. Potter, and of course the events of the war, but she had been quite young when all that happened. To her, it was all ancient history, and she was nothing if not pragmatic. She knew the friendship between her son and young Potter could be her family's ticket back into society.

"But dear.." she said lightly. "He was going to stay at the castle anyway.. would it be so bad if he were to spend Christmas with his friend? He was such a lonely child, sequestered up here in the house with us. It could be good for him. We agreed his friendship with Albus was a _good_ thing, remember? What could it hurt?"

Draco was annoyed. He felt that old loathing clawing at his chest and creeping up his throat, though he did his best to remain calm.

"Palling around is one thing, but spending the holidays with his family? My only child, cosseted up in Gryffindor tower with the Weasley's, and now spending Christmas at Harry Potter's house? I may have denounced my associations with the dark arts a long time ago, Astoria, but I am still allowed my pride."

"That's not pride Draco, it's prejudice. Our son dodged a bludger when he was sorted into Gryffindor, and you know it. When I think of what your old cronies' sons would have done to him in the privacy of the dungeons-" She shuddered.

Draco glared, and she glared back.

"You know," she said defiantly. "If you say no, he'll just go anyway."

* * *

><p>Scorpius was practically vibrating with excitement when he stepped off the Hogwarts express and onto the bustling platform. The last time he had been in this place, he had been distraught. Now, with a semester at Hogwarts under his belt, he was a boy transformed.<p>

It hadn't been easy, of course. While most of the school, after a period of confused ambivalence, had adopted an attitude of casual indifference towards the first year, some still had strong opinions.

A few of the older Slytherins, whose relatives had fought and lost in the war, had taken to taunting him, escalating to physical altercations on more than one occasion. There had been Zabini and Montague in the Charms corridor. Before that, there had been Nott, returning from Hagrid's one evening in late September, and Selwyn in the great hall after the Halloween feast. He'd received a nasty cut on his wand hand after that incident, and wore it rather like a badge. It made him feel like a true Gryffindor.

On top of that, the incident on the Hogwarts Express at the start of term had ignited a full fledged rivalry between Scorpius and Al, and Macmillan and his crew. In retaliation to a particularly ingenious prank involving flobberworms and chicken stew, Macmillan had pushed Scorpius into the wake of a Devil's Snare clipping during Herbology, for which Professor Longbottom had taken him by his ear. The Gryffindor Head drug Macmillan all the way to the Headmaster's office, and could be heard lecturing him the whole way. Al and Scorpius had a good laugh in the Gryffindor common room after hearing Freddie's impression of the event.

"I fought alongside your dad! He faced his foes head on, and he certainly didn't assault people pouring over herbology notes! He'd be ashamed of your actions, young man, and you should be ashamed for yourself!" It went on and on.

Macmillan had received a record ten detentions helping the old caretaker, Filch, clean the Great Hall after suppers every day, the muggle way. The old man had lumbago and couldn't quite scrub like he used to. The victory had been sweet, at any rate, and almost worth not having a chance to fight back.

The best part, though, had been Al. Not only had he shared with Scorpius the secret of the hat: he had been a finer friend than Scorpius could have ever imagined for himself. He was humble enough to admit he'd be a goner, for sure, if it wasn't for Al having his back all the time. And when they weren't getting into scuffles around the grounds, they did things all 11-year-old best friends did; they laughed, joked, played exploding snap, cheated off each other's charms homework, and told one another secrets. Scorpius told Al all about growing up in the big lonely house, with the large garden, and visits to his senile old grandmother. Al told him all about growing up with horribly famous parents, and a rather large family. He'd forewarned Scorpius on the train home.

"There's a lot of us here at Hogwarts, yea- but this is only the half of it. There's my four aunts, my five uncles," Al ticked them off on his hands, "And then there's Professor Longbottom, who's actually just Neville at home, and his wife Hannah and annoying Alicia; my mum and dad's friend Luna, who's actually Lil's godmum, and her husband and the twins; my godbrother Teddy, who's just graduated, and his gran; and of course, Gram and Gramps. And someone is always coming or going and you can't say I didn't warn you!" he whined.

Scorpius didn't mind though. In fact, he was envious. He thought of his last Christmas, sitting around the too-long table with just his mother and father and Grandma and Grandpa Greengrass, and he was looking forward to what promised to be a loud and happy Christmas.

"Come on!" Al tugged him across the platform, "I can't find bloody James, but I can see my mum this way!"

He led Scorpius towards a pretty woman who had red hair flowing to halfway down her back. Scorpius tried to remember her from the platform at the beginning of term, but all he could remember was the tiny red-haired girl and Auror Potter.

Upon approach, Ginny Potter pulled her younger son into a tight squeeze, and put her nose to his head.

"Al," She breathed, "I missed you sweetheart! Where's your brother?"

Al looked annoyed, but patted her on the head before squirming out of her embrace.

"You're embarrassing me in front of my friends! I can't be seen by half of Hogwarts snogging my mother. Mum, this is Scorpius," he added before she had a chance to feel properly offended.

Al's mum turned her attention to Scorpius and smiled warmly.

"Scorpius, of course! We've heard so much about you. Al's dad and I are thrilled to be having you for Christmas! It might be a little crowded," she laughed. "But the more the merrier!"

He smiled shyly and shuffled his feet a little.

"Where's dad?" Al asked, at the exact same moment his mum asked, "Where's your brother?"

"How should I know where bloody James-"

That earned him a swat to the back of the head.

"Albus Severus! Language, please! Look, here's your brother. Let's get going before the traffic gets too bad."

James was indeed striding towards him.

"Mum James has a girlfriend," Albus quipped.

"No I haven't!" James protested.

"Oh yea? How come Roxie's told me she saw you holding hands with Saoirse-"

"Shut it, you!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her oldest child,

"That wouldn't be Saoirse Finnegan now, would it? James Sirius, twelve is altogether too young of an age to have a girlfriend."

James threw a mutinous look towards Al that promised retaliation at the earliest opportunity.

"Right, Gentleman! We'll continue this most informative conversation at home, then. To the car! Your Aunt Hermione will be waiting, and traffics sure to be a horror." She rolled her eyes.

James pushed Al forward, and Scorpius followed the Potter's though the barrier and out into the muggle world.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later, they pulled into the cozy little village of Godric's hollow.<p>

"We're just a few miles out!" Ginny informed Scorpius cheerfully, "I'm sure you'll all want to get settled and have dinner, but I'm afraid Lils has been quite in a flurry over having the house full again. I can't promise I can keep her at bay."

Scorpius had never ridden in an automobile before, and decided it was deceptively small from the outside. Though James, Al, the cousins Hugo and Rose, and himself were all in the back seat, he found it to be a spacious and comfortable ride. However, after the fifth time James accidently kicked him instead of Al, he was quite ready to be out of the thing. After what seemed like another hour, but was in reality closer to fifteen minutes, they pulled towards a charming two-story tudor with a gray stone facade and a large yard. It looked roomy, though not as big or sprawling as the Malfoy estate. Once proper goodbyes had been made to the present Weasleys, the boys dragged their trunks up the winding drive and into the Potter home.

They were overwhelmed at once by all manner of tinsel, holly, and baubles, hanging off of or sitting on every available surface. Garland was wrapped so tightly around the bannister, it looked like a hedgerow leading up the stairs. A tiny ginger blur suddenly shot out of a tangle of tinsel, and an arm reached up on either side and grabbed the Potter boys by the necks, bringing them down with such force that their heads bumped together.

"OW! Lily, gerrof-"

"Lils, my throat, you're squishing-"

"AL! JAMES! You are home! I missed you both so so so SO much! Do you like the decorations? Daddy helped!" Lily shouted, beaming at them both.

Auror Potter was looking sheepish from an armchair near the fireplace, and threw his wife an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Gin. We may have gone a bit overboard. Nothing for it, she's like you."

He put his paper down and moved across the room. He gave his wife a fond kiss on the forehead, and Harry Potter turned to hug both of his sons in turn. He pulled Al into a particularly fierce embrace, lifting him off the ground. After setting him back down, he looked at Scorpius.

"You look much like your father," he remarked. "I know how awful it is to be constantly told that! I'm sorry, but it's true. How's old Draco doing these days?"

"Erm, he and my mother are well," he answered awkwardly, "They're wintering in the Alps this year. It's nice to meet you, Auror Potter."

"Oh, where have my manners gone? Nice to meet you Scorpius! You can call me Harry. Or, Mr. Potter if that's easier for you," he added in afterthought.

A tutting came from behind them, and they turned as a group to see Lily, looking very much like her mother, with her arms tightly crossed. She wasn't being paid nearly enough attention. She had waited very patiently all term to see her brothers, and so far, she'd been utterly ignored.

"I'm Lily," She announced, sticking out her tiny hand towards Scorpius. "You'd know that by now if my brothers had thought to introduce me, but they are being entirely rude!"

Scorpius took her small fingers in his, and gave his best Malfoy bow. She squealed, delighted.

"I like him, mummy! Are you in Gryffindor too? Are you in all the same classes? What's your favorite one? Do you really have to transfigure a goat to be sorted?"

Scorpius was a little overwhelmed and completely nonplussed.

"A goat? I- what?" He looked wildly between Al and James, who were both roaring with laughter.

"Boys!" Ginny scolded, "Quit telling your sister tales! Lily Luna! Give poor Scorpius a minute to breathe, he's only just arrived and I'm sure he'd like to take his stuff up and have a poke around before dinner."

Lily ignored her mother.

"Ugh! Be honest, are they winding me up again? It's so UNFAIR!" she moaned.

"Will you be at Hogwarts next year?" Scorpius asked politely, avoiding the question.

"NO! and it's entirely UNFAIR! I am almost a WHOLE YEAR older than Lorcan and Lysander, but since my birthday is just TWO DAYS after term, I must wait until I'm nearly TWELVE to start Hogwarts!" She threw herself dramatically on the middle of the carpet.

The Potter family seemed unbothered by her tantrum; apparently, this was an old argument.

"Lillikins- you're on notice. Settle down, we have a guest," Ginny chided absentmindedly as she strode towards the kitchen.

Scorpius stood awkwardly as the family moved around him.

"Come on," Al called from the stairs, "I'll show you my room."

Scorpius noted that the Potter house was very unlike his own. His mother had believe in clean lines and order; Al's house was like a garden, all color and life. The upper floor consisted of a spacious hall and had five doors, two on the left and three on the right. An archway at the end of the landing led to a second living room which held a plethora of muggle amusements. Al led Scorpius to the first door on the left.

The room was cheerful and boyish. On the walls there were a number of posters supporting the Brazilian National Quidditch team, the largest being of Goncalo Flores. Scorpius shook his head at his best friend's insistence at supporting Brazil, even after their poor showing at the last cup.

"Do you think I have a real shot at the house team?" Scorpius asked for the millionth time.

**XXXX**

Ginny had set the knives to working on the chicken, and on the stove a pan was working the vegetables into a nice saute. Harry came up behind her at the counter where she was examining spices, and stuck his chin into the crook of her neck.

"Scorpius seems like a nice boy," he remarked.

"Yes, he is," Ginny answered distractedly, "Bless him, his manners! But he seems so frightened. I'm sure he has a go of it at school."

"Well, from what Neville says, he and Al are thick as thieves. You rarely see one without the other- including detention," Harry added sternly.

Ginny sighed.

"Well, he's your son, isn't he? I seem to remember my quidditch captain missing a very important game-"

Harry silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Albus spent the first half of their holiday sleeping in until noon and flying around the yard until dark. It had been an unseasonably warm winter thus far, so they took to the orchard in the backyard to try and improve their chances for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Students below third year rarely made the cut, but there was no such thing as too much practice. They took turns keeping and chasing, volleying the quaffle back and forth forever. On more than one occasion, little Lily had shown up on the edge of the yard, clutching an old Nimbus 2001 and looking hopeful, only to be ignored. James joined them once or twice, but it wasn't a fair fight; he was a shoe-in for the team next season, as the incumbent seeker would be graduating. There had been one memorable afternoon in which the three Gryffindor boys tossed the quaffle back and forth, not ten feet from the ground, while tiny little Lily jumped and squealed, trying to reach the ball. The boys just laughed and teased her, and Lily eventually trudged back inside, in tears. They'd received quite a scolding for that.<p>

Christmas was upon them in no time, and they all trudged to the fireplace, one by one, and flooed to The Burrow. Scorpius had heard many stories about the burrow in the Gryffindor common room, and was not disappointed.

While not as zealously over-decorated as the Potter household, the little old home was festive and cheery. They were the first to arrive, as Ginny was helping her mother prepare the Christmas Eve dinner, so Scorpius sat on the plush sofa with a tin of fresh biscuits, and watched with curiosity as the whole clan poured forth.

Rose sat down on the armchair opposite and immediately dove into a large tome, only to be whisked away by Lily moments later. She drug her to the kitchen where her older girl cousins were holding court. Apparently, the vivacious Dominique had suffered a very public breakup with her boyfriend before the end of term. Scorpius felt his heart give a little jump: he had a secret, puppy-dog crush on the fourth year. He knew it was silly, but he still liked to watch her teeth when she smiled.

Freddie, James, and Al were having a spirited discussion about that summer's upcoming Quidditch World cup; Al stood by Brazil, but James and Freddie favored Romania, (with which Scorpius privately agreed.)

All discussion was abandoned, however, when Teddy Lupin apparated with a loud CRACK outside the front door and strode inside. Both Victoire and Lily gave girlish squeals and threw themselves at him. He tumbled into the wall under their combined weight. He gave out a wolfish laugh and his bright blue hair shifted to shocking orange. He picked Lily up in his arms and gave her a swing, and planted a peck firmly on Victoire's cheek. All the family congregated to the kitchen to greet him, and curious, Scorpius went with them, eager to meet the cool, older boy he'd heard so much about.

Much to his enduring humiliation, Teddy narrowed his eyes instantly upon spying him. Scorpius knew the look well at this point, but he'd hoped that Al's godbrother, at least, could be a little more accepting that. He knew it was because he was a Malfoy, and he knew it was his great Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange who had murdered Teddy's mother, her niece. He hadn't needed Al to tell him this; he'd looked up very detailed accounts of the second war on his own time. If people were going to hate him for what his family had done, he was going to at least know what it was that they did.

The whole room grew silent while Teddy's eyes bored into Scorpius. Scorpius, red-faced, looked him defiantly in the eye. The result was something between Malfoyian haughtiness and Gryffindor foolhardiness. Al glanced nervously between his godbrother and best mate.

"Teddy, this is-"

"I know who he is."

"Ted, he's really-"

"I don't care. He's Malfoy scum."

A shudder seemed to run through the room, and the adults waited with bated breath. To everyone's surprise, it was James who spoke then.

"Oh, come off it, Teddy!"

Teddy rounded on the oldest potter boy.

"Excuse me? Jamie- God! You know what his family's done? Where he comes from?"

James stood firm.

"I said come off it! He's a Gryffindor, you stupid git! If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me, and Al, too. Right Al?"

Al nodded fervently from Scorpius's side and puffed his chest, and Teddy just looked disbelievingly between the two of them, and Al's uncle Ron looked skeptical as well. Though, after a nudge from his wife, he looked sufficiently chastened.

Under the combined glares of his godbrothers, Teddy at last had the decency to look ashamed. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room then, and Teddy's face grew hot while he followed the swing of Lily's feet. He tightened his grip on her and looked into her warm, hazel eyes.

"What do you think Lilu, could I take them both with my wand-hand behind my back, or should I give the Malfoy a chance?"

Lily let out an infectious giggle and nuzzled her face into a shoulder.

"I think we could take them, Teddy," came her muffled voice, "But I think you should give him a chance."

"I suppose I have no choice then!" He said with mock cheeriness.

He set Lily to her feet and held a hand out to Scorpius. Scorpius took it and shook it firmly, like his father had taught him too. Teddy gave him an appraising look, and the rest of the family quickly returned to their activities, eager to move past the awkwardness.

Dinner was a scrumptious affair and a free-for-all. Everyone scooped mountains of rich delectable food onto mismatched china, and sat down on any available surface. After he'd piled his plate high with candied yams and baked ham, Scorpius managed to find a seat squeezed between Dominique and Lily in front of the hearth. They had their plates on their laps, and Scorpius blushed furiously when Dom's knee bumped into his own.

"Your face is a funny color," Lily observed through a mouth of mashed potatoes.

"Is not," Scorpius mumbled before shoveling yams into his mouth.

"It really is! You're turning all splotchy and pink. It doesn't suit you at all-"

He silenced her with a kick in the back of the leg. She giggled and her hazel eyes flitted towards Dom.

"You fancy her, don't you?" She stage whispered, voice full of mirth. "Scorpius and Dom, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s- imbgfthe"

In an act of frantic desperation, Scorpius had stuck his forkful of yams straight into her open mouth.

"Shut it, will you?" He pleaded through gritted teeth.

Lily swallowed her surprise yams and smiled wide.

"I won't tell Al! But Scorpius Malfoy, just know you owe me."

He really did not like the mischief in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: First Years and Friendships

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the kind reviewers! I enjoy reading them immensely and it makes my day knowing people are really enjoying the story! **

**This chapter's pacing is a bit off, I know it's a tad bit shorter, but still quite lengthy. I just didn't want to go another month without updating because of my mental deadlock! The POV has been switched up, and I think I'm going to try to do an every-other-chapter sort of thing or whatnot. Let me know what you think, I'm open to suggestions! **

**Please review, I love reviews and suggestions!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters don't belong to me, of course. :)**

* * *

><p>Early morning rays of light crept through white muslin curtains and into the cheerful, yellow room of Lily Potter. Her godmother, Luna, had always told her that sun colors were for luck, and sunshine yellow was her very favorite color. Her room was neat, but stuffed to the brim with curios and photographs, her favorites holding a place of honor on the antique side table beneath the window: a carved opal elephant from Luna, presented on her 11th birthday the previous summer; a photograph of her and her very best friend, Alicia, dressed up as fairies in Diagon Alley the previous Halloween; and a porcelain figurine of a doe her father had bought her on a whim during a memorable visit to muggle London. The enchanted elephant gave a trumpet, and Lily Potter found herself roused from her slumber.<p>

She stretched her arms lazily above the airy down comforter, and felt the warm cotton of her baggy sleepshirt slide down her thin arms. A quick glance out the window told her that it would be a beautiful midsummer morning, and she wondered if her brothers might lie in long enough to allow her a few laps around the yard on one of their brooms. Just as she was trying to remember where she left her trainers, however, her mother's excited voice carried up the stairs and through the hall.

"Lily Luna! Wake up, it's here! It's your letter, sweetheart!"

Like a girl possessed, Lily flew out of bed, out into the hall, and down the stairs. She tumbled on the bottom steps, per usual, and managed to slide on her socks all the way into the kitchen, only stopping when she threw her hands out in front of her onto the kitchen table. Disregarding the occupants leisurely eating breakfast, she rocketed over to her mother, who was standing with her hands behind her back and a broad smile on her face.

"Lilikins, sweetie, don't you want your breakfast first?" Ginny asked innocently.

"MUM," Lily whined, unwilling to endure her mother's teasing, "If I go one more MOMENT without my Hogwarts letter, I swear I won't eat for a week!"

Her tiny arm darted quickly behind her mother and snatched the letter from loose fingertips. Ginny stopped herself from swearing and chased her maniacally laughing daughter around the table, grasped her by the waist after feinting left, and tickled her until she dissolved into tears.

"Mum mum MUM!" Lily heaved between laboured giggles, "Please!"

"What's all this fuss then?" Came a grumpy voice from the entryway.

Lily looked up and saw her father standing there in his dressing gown, hair sticking up at all angles. She skipped over and catapulted herself into his arms, and he "oompfed" when he caught her around the middle.

"Lils, lay off the cookies," he joked, throwing her slight frame over his shoulder quite easily. After a few half-hearted kicks she gave up the fight, and curled herself tightly around her father's neck.

"Daddy, it's here, my letter!" Lily squealed into his collar.

He set her gently onto her stockinged feet, and she promptly folded herself into an empty kitchen chair and opened her letter.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on_ _1 September. We await your owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Lily had waited almost her entire life to see those words, and her entire body swelled with joy and she held her breath as she read them over and over again. It was happening; she would finally be at Hogwarts with her brothers and all of her cousins. She'd been enduring tantalizing promises of Quidditch victory parties and magnificent feasts since before she could remember. The last two years, with both of her brothers gone, had been the absolute worst. All the sleepovers with Alicia in the world couldn't make up for the warm, protective presence of Jamie and Al.

"Geeze Lils, breath. You're turning purple," teased an unexpectedly deep voice from across the table.

Lily looked up for the first time to notice Scorpius Malfoy sitting at the Potter's breakfast table. She had not seen him since the previous summer, when they had all spent two weeks camping out in Dubai during the World Cup. The last year had added several inches to his frame and his voice was quite deeper, Lily noticed. She'd forgotten he was to join them for the last few weeks of the holiday.

"Am not," she replied stubbornly, "I am simply excited."

She affected the haughtiest expression she could manage and turned her head to the window, working hard to contain the grin threatening at the corners of her mouth. Scorpius kicked her gently beneath the table.

"I'm sorry, should I move to the counter? I always knew I had a special effect on you. If you're too excited-"

Lily let out a rather ungirlish snort.

"As if, Scorpius Malfoy! If I ever like a boy, it won't be my brother's annoying toerag best friend!" She scoffed.

He winked at her and scooped scrambled eggs into his mouth sloppily, which caused Al to snicker violently into his oatmeal. She rolled her eyes and helped herself to some bacon, deciding to ignore the insufferable almost-third years.

"Mum, does this mean we can go to Diagon Alley soon? Alicia's cat had kittens," she added nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>Several days and many layered hints later, the Potter family and Scorpius gathered around the family hearth to make the trip to Diagon Alley. One by one, they stepped into the fire. In her excitement, Lily tumbled out of the destination grate, past the boys, and into the waiting arms of her best friend.<p>

"ALICIA!" She screamed, jumping up and down and grabbing her into a twirling hug.

James made a show of sticking his fingers in his ears.

"God Lils, my bleeding eardrums. I'll look like Uncle George if you don't cut the screeching out."

"Sorry _Jamie_. My poor, delicate brother! Shouldn't you be running off to find your girlfriend- which one was it this week?" She asked sweetly.

He glowered at her, his face pink, and without saying another word, stalked off and out of The Leaky Cauldron. Alicia giggled loyally and Lily stuck her tongue out in his general direction.

"Where are the kitties, Leese? I've been dying to see them, I only hope mum and dad let me have one-"

"No way, Lils!" Albus protested, "Mum and dad won't even get me my own owl, no way they're letting you have a cat!"

Lily gave him a simpering look, linked arms with Alicia and followed James' path out of the pub. They giggled conspiratorily and left a flustered Al and bored Scorpius in their wake.

They made their way down the crowded alleyway and past the various shops; Lily was making a beeline towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Alicia was fighting it.

"Come on! We're not even allowed brooms in first year, why must we look?" Alicia whined.

"Be-CAUSE," Lily insisted, "Nimbus just came out with a new line of ultra-grip riding gloves, and nothing says I can't have those."

Alicia wrinkled her nose.

"Why do you even want to play Quidditch, I'd much rather watch from the stands with everyone else. You get all dirty and hot."

Lily just smiled.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Lily!"

"Alicia!"

Matching voices called to the friends from outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Lily turned on the spot to spy her favorite twins. Lysander and Lorcan Scamander may have been almost an entire year younger than her, but they were at least a head taller. They abandoned their peanut butter and marshmallow sundaes to run over to give the girls crushing hugs.

"But when did you get back to Britain?" Lily managed through Lorcan's crushing embrace, "I thought you'd be in South America until the end of the month?"

"We only just got back."

"Mum discovered a new species of Fairy in Argentina."

"We're calling it a Luna Light."

"It glows in the dark!"

The foursome made their way over to the previously vacated table and sat down. Lysander sat his feet up into Lily's lap, and she snuck a bite of his sundae. They were all settling in and getting cozy when Harry appeared out of Flourish and Blotts and shouted over at his daughter.

"Lilikins!"

"What Dad? Lysander and Lorcan are here! They've just got back from Argentina!" The twins waved, and her father gave a friendly wave back.

"That's fine, Lils, I only thought you'd like to get your wand.." he scratched his head nonchalantly and shifted his gaze down the street.

Lily jumped up, shouting hasty apologies at an upturned Lysander, and rushed over to her father. She took him by the hand and pulled him all the way down to Olivander's.

The shop was Olivander's only in name; the wizened wandmaker had retired over a decade previously, and his apprentice, Smethwyk, had taken over. A tinkling bell greeted Lily when she pushed open the door, and she inhaled deeply the scent of polished wood and ancient dust.

"Just a minute!" A man, presumably Smethwyk, called from an office somewhere in the back.

Lily took this as an invitation to explore, and her dad seemed distracted by a collection of wand servicing kits sitting in the window, anyway. She made her way through the towering shelves, examining the various numbered boxes, sitting in neat rows upon rows. It excited her that all these wands were just waiting for the right witch or wizard to pick them up and give them a wave. The rows seemed to crowd every inch of the little shop, and she fully intended to explore every possible inch. However, something halfway down the third row made her stop.

A box on a bottom shelf, sticking slightly out of place, caught her eye. The box looked old, much older than Lily, and she didn't hesitate to yank it out of it's place. The wrappings nearly disintegrated beneath her fingertips, but they were quickly discarded, and Lily was grasping the small, neat wand within. She'd barely raised it when a startling shower of yellow and white sparks erupted from the end and floated gently to the ground. Suddenly, her father appeared around the corner.

"Lily Luna! What are you doing? You shouldn't touch-"

"Ah, I see Miss Potter has taken it upon herself to find her wand," a playful voice spoke quietly behind her.

Her face flushed red and she turned around to see her flustered father and a small, dry man with a kind face.

"What, you mean- that's the one?" Harry asked the wandmaker, momentarily confused.

"Indeed, Mr Potter," He strode forward and gently took the wand from Lily, and twirled it in his slender fingers. "I didn't make this one. I picked it up off a wandmaker in Germany, because of it's unusual make up, too unusual to resist. Ivy, with a dual core of Mooncalf Blood and Dragon heartstring. Swishy-"

He gave it a flick.

"..And 8 inches. Deceptively powerful. Excellent for charms."

He smiled warmly, and after producing a bouquet of white roses, handed Lily back her new wand.

* * *

><p>On the night of August 31st, the Potter family and their guest gathered around a small fire underneath a clear, starry sky. Lily had slipped off her tattered espadrilles and dug her toes into the warm earth. Her silky red hair fanned out behind her and she looked to the stars. Wendelin, her new kitten, purred softly from somewhere by her knee, and Lily allowed herself a satisfied grin.<p>

A figure laid down beside her, and she didn't have to glance over to know it wasn't James or Albus; neither had the subtlety to pull off such a graceful movement. Scorpius raised his hand to the sky and traced a crooked design with his index finger.

"It's the best time of the year to see it," he said, still pointing.

"Is that Scorpius?" Lily asked, trying to find the pattern in the heavens above.

"Yes, look over this way a bit. See the bright one, near my pointing? That's Antares. It's called the heart of the scorpion."

Lily turned her head to examine the tall boy sprawled on the lawn next to her. His expression, which normally alternated between extreme mischief or catatonic boredom, looked peaceful and sleepy. It was a nice change from the constant teasing and exclusion. She could hear Al and Jamie arguing, and no doubt that was the reason for her current company. He really wasn't so bad, she thought. In moments like these, she wondered if they were almost friends, too. Scorpius caught her staring and broke out into a lazy grin.

"I know I'm pretty Lils, but you're making me blush."

The mood broken, Lily shoved him hard in the shoulder.

"You're an insufferable git, Scorpius Malfoy. You know that?"  
>He shrugged.<p>

"I've been called worse."

* * *

><p>Kings Cross Station was abuzz with activity. Amidst the unsuspecting muggle commuters, scores of witches and wizards disappeared between platforms 9 and 10 to see their sons and daughters off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Potter's slid casually through the barrier and onto the magical platform on the other side. Returning students shouted to friends and first years clung desperately to their parents. Unlike her peers, Lily Potter was not teary eyed or anxious.<p>

She was effusive in her excitement. She skipped in circles around her brothers, Wendelin's basket on her arm, singing an old Weird Sister's song and causing quite a commotion. A group of third year girls glared as she passed by, but their scathing looks changed to ones of interest when Al and Scorpius came into view behind her. She mimed gagging to herself, and froliced happily across the platform until she stood before her best friend, pirouetting on the spot. Alicia was in tears, giving her mother, Hannah, a tearful goodbye.

"What are you crying for?!" Lily asked incredulously, "You'll see your dad every day! He's a teacher. Honestly, Alicia! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, but what about my poor mum, all alone by herself at the pub? Who is going to look the spoon when she's made biscuits?" She succumbed to a long, shuddering sob.

Lily suppressed an eyeroll, and patted her friend on the head.

"Well, come along soon, anyway. I think Lorcan said something about finding a carriage, just us first years. I'm going to say bye to my mum and dad."

She skipped off and left Alicia to her misery.

Her mother and father were giving last minute warnings to her brothers when she found them.

'I swear, James, if Neville sends us ONE MORE letter about you sneaking out to fly after curfew, we'll take your broom away, and you can FORGET about Quidditch this year!" Ginny warned.

"Come on, mum! That was only twice, and it was just a bit of a laugh. It's not like I flew into the whomping willow."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry, who swatted him upside the head before pulling him into a gruff hug.

"And Albus, no more fighting, do you hear? I swear, between the two of you I've gotten more owls than mum ever did about the twins!"

"Honestly mother, they start it, not me! Right, Score?"

Scorpius nodded his head, but said, "I'll keep him in line, Mrs. Potter," and gave her a cheeky wink, making her giggle.

"Lily! Where have you been? The trains about to leave and we haven't had a proper goodbye!"

She started to answer, but Ginny interrupted her.

"Nevermind, come here!" she ordered, pulling her only daughter into a tight hug, "Don't let James and Albus wind you up. Stay out of trouble. Remember to visit Hagrid for tea, don't be nervous about the sorting. Are you nervous, sweetie? Oh, my baby!"

"Mum you're squishing me! No, I'm not nervous," she jutted her chin up and patted her mother on the back before whispering, "I'm a Gryffindor, mummy. Don't worry."

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and held back a sob.

"Honestly mum, you're almost worst than Alicia."  
>The train let out a great whistle and the lingering students moved en masse through the train doors. Lily peered back through the window and spied her parents looking quite lonely, just the two of them, on the platform below. Her dad put his arms around her mum, who leaned gently into his shoulder. She waved one last time at the pair of them before heading off to find her friends.<p>

She made her way through the various train cars, glancing curiously into the compartments as she passed. Al and Scorpius were holding court with the third-year girls from the platform in one near the middle. A couple compartments down, she saw a boy who might've been James in a rather compromising position with a dark-haired girl, but she didn't look long enough to find out. Finally, towards the end of the train, she heard the familiar twin cackles of Lorcan and Lysander. She pushed open the sliding door roughly, and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Now why is it you're all having fun without me?" She pouted.

Lysander pulled her around the waist and she giggled wildly.

"Now, Lilikins, don't be selfish! Others are allowed to benefit from our brilliant company!"

She pushed him away from her and sat down next to Alicia, who was still tear-streaked, but smiling. Lily moved her hand gently beneath the other girl's eyes, wiping away the last of the tears, and her best friend gave her a grateful look.

"Hugo!" the twins shouted in unison.

Indeed, her cousin had slipped through the still-open door and into the seat beside Lysander. They were quite a cozy group, the five of them. She hoped they'd all stay the best of friends. Unlike her brothers and cousins, who had mainly relied on their family circle in their first years, they were lucky enough to have a ready-made set of friends on their first day of school. She gazed fondly at the rowdy boys and absentmindedly stroked Alicia's hair. Hugo was loudly re-enacting an apparently brilliant save by the Chudley Cannons keeper in a game his dad had taken him to the previous weekend, when a thin, sour-face girl stuck her nose into the carriage.

"Do you mind?" She asked pointedly, "If you're going to make all that racket, close the bloody door."

Lily gave her a withering look, and with one swift movement, kicked the door shut in the girl's shocked face. The boys roared, and they heard the girl exclaim, "First years!" as she stomped away.

* * *

><p>Despite full bellies and tired eyes, the Gryffindor common room was alive with chatter after the welcoming feast. The plush chairs were too cozy- and the fire far too inviting- for anyone to pass up. The Weasleys and the Potters had gathered underneath a large window, and Lily could tell there would be a sweeping view of the Hogwarts' grounds come morning.<p>

The sorting had been rather unexciting, in Lily's opinion; Lily, Alicia, and Hugo were sorted together into Gryffindor house, as had been expected, and Lorcan and Lysander had been sorted to Ravenclaw, same as their mother. Lily was secretly disappointed she would not share a common room with the lively Scamander boys, but she knew that between classes and free periods, they'd see each other plenty. Besides, she had her brothers, and a good number of cousins to keep her company.

There had been a square six inches of space between Al and Scorpius on the overcrowded loveseat, and like a lithe little cat, Lily wedged herself between the two of them and laid her scrawny legs across her brother's lap. Freddie, as the eldest reigning Weasley, was lecturing his younger male cousins on the finer aspects of skiving off History of Magic.

"Now what you have to do is- and hear me out on this- you have to go to class. No, I'm serious!" He said to Al, who was looking dubious.

"They notice if you never show up, and if you get a T on your OWL, you barmy git! But once a week, say, maybe twice- it's all about subtlety. That's my motto."

Dominique, who had been dutifully studying her prefect rounds schedule in her hand, snorted derisively.

"Fred Weasley, I'm not sure what dictionary you're using, but charming the showers in Slytherin's changing room to spray red and gold after we won the Quidditch final last year does not qualify as 'Subtle.'"

"Watch it Freddie, or she'll be giving you lines," Al joked.

Fred just swooped down and engulfed his veela cousin in his big, beater arms, while she shrieked in protest.

"She tried that last year," he said, "Her hair was pink for three days."

The cousins all roared with laughter and Lily found herself yawning widely. She was so happy to be among family, and friends. The common room buzzed around her, but she was growing more tired by the second. She leaned back into the warm body she'd forgotten was behind her, and felt it stiffen. She nodded sleepily and the body relaxed. Without further much ado, Lily Potter laid her head on Scorpius Malfoy's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Spells and Spills

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I suffered some severe indecision about the ending, and the direction of the story in general. I would like to thank fanfiction member harshi for encouraging me to be a little more ambitious in my narrative, and my best friend Ashley for bugging me until I finished this chapter- (Love you, darling!) I really hope everyone continues to enjoy the story and likes the new developments. Please review and enjoy! **

**Of course I do not own Harry Potter or any copyrighted characters, places, phrases, etc.. however, all original characters and the plot are of my own imagination!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As far as first terms went, Lily Potter had been having an idyllic time at Hogwarts: she excelled at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and mopped the floor with her classmates in Professor Wood's flying lessons. She spent her evenings in the warm plushness of the Gryffindor common room, and her weekends down at the Quidditch pitch, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team at practice. After all, if she wanted to take over as Seeker once James graduated, she needed to be prepared.<p>

The evening before the end of term, Lily Potter found herself in a quiet, out-of-the-way reading room near the North Tower, where the old Divination classroom used to be. Due to the remoteness of it, it was the perfect place in which to have a clear space to practice spells, and without an audience. With her stellar reputation in Charms, she couldn't stand to have her housemates bear witness to her continued struggles with transfiguration. The "Avifors" spell had been mystifying her since they first began studying it, and Professor Wimple, the curmudgeon who taught the subject, had hinted they'd be revisiting it later in the school year.

Lily stood in the middle of the deserted room, pointed her wand at one of the battered pincushions she had brought with her and placed on the floor, and shouted, "Avifors!"

While the cushion had turned into a bird, it was a sickly jay that gave a tired squeak before falling over. Flustered, Lily ran back over to her notes and read them again. She didn't understand: she knew the theory perfectly, had the wand movement down to a T, but her transformed objects still ended up as ill little things that refused to take flight.

Placing another pincushion on the floor, she stepped back and again shouted, "Avifors!"

A puffy little budgerigar made a choking noise, and then fell beak first into the carpet. She stomped her feet and let out a mangled growl of frustration.

A quiet snicker came from the open door, which Lily had not thought to close in such an out-of-the-way part of the castle, and she looked up to see a mildly amused Scorpius standing in the doorway.

Lily huffed.

"What are you doing here Scor?" She asked, her face burning. "Can't you see I'm trying to study?"

"You're putting too much power behind it. I came up here to read, I like the quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the common room is quite noisy, so I come up here to-"

"No! What do you mean too much power? How is that even a thing?" She asked incredulously.

Scorpius sighed and walked over to her diminished pile of pincushions, taking a small blue one into hand.

He pointed his wand and spoke in a calm, clear voice, "Avifors!"

The cotton cushion turned instantly into a sleek sparrow that gave a sweet little chirp and fluttered lazily around the room, before settling on a shelf. Lily gazed at the beautiful bird with awe, and a touch of envy.

"You're putting too much, er, "oomph" behind it," he said awkwardly, "You're too intense. It's about focus, not force. It's a delicate spell that requires intent over brute energy. Pull back a little bit and then try it."

He pulled a torn, silken gray cushion from the pile and placed it steady on his palm. Lily took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Pouring all of her effort into remaining calm and focused, she pointed her wand once more.

"Avifors!" She called, trying to mimic Scorpius's calm, relaxed demeanor. To her delighted surprise, the small pillow had transformed into a plump little jay that gave an excited tweet and quivered in Scorpius's hand. Lily laughed the laugh of giddy relief and threw her arms around his neck. He sat the anxious little bird on the desk behind him, and she began jumping up and down with joy.

"Scor! You have no idea! It's- I! I've been stuck on that one for AGES! Thank you, thank you, thank you, a thousand times, thank-"

"Jeeze Lil, I only helped you with a Grade One transfiguration spell. You'll get over it," he teased, grinning with his arm around her.

"Honestly, I owe you!" She replied with earnest.

"Then we're even," Scorpius said, and his eyes flickered with the whispered conversation they'd had by her grandparents' fire two Christmases previously.

"I guess we are!" She laughed, remembering his enduring embarrassment and her relentless teasing.

They simultaneously realized they were still hugging, and Scorpius cleared his throat awkwardly before pulling away.

"Well. Erm. Right, make sure you get those birds to Professor Wimple before curfew, he'll set them right."

* * *

><p>If she had expected her parents to herald her return from Hogwarts for her first Christmas break with jubilance and celebration, she would have been sadly mistaken. In fact, none of the Potter Children saw their father for three days after term had ended. Then, on Monday morning, as Albus and James were arguing over the last bit of Pixie Puffs, a very haggard and filthy Harry Potter apparated inside the Potter's back door and slumped into the nearest chair. Upon hearing the distinctive CRACK, Ginny flew out of her place by the armchair in the living room and placed a worried hand on her husband's forehead; he merely slumped forward and closed his tired eyes.<p>

Ever her mother's daughter, Ginny busied herself getting a kettle on the stove, and the siblings stared at their father in silence, awkwardly chewing their cereal. Lily shifted uncomfortably in the hard kitchen seat and examined the last few Cheeri Owls floating in her milk. Never in her life had she seen her funny, fierce dad so exhausted or bedraggled. The man had taken on Basilisks, acromantulas, dragons, a Chimaera, Deatheaters, and Voldemort himself: but her father had been a much younger man then. If his greying temples and laugh lines weren't evidence enough, the way with which he brushed his unruly hair back with a shaking hand seemed to indicate he was, in fact, a man fastly approaching middle age, and feeling every bit of it.

It was James who broke the silence.

"So is this because you read Uncle Neville's latest letter? I swear Francine Weatherby caught her own bloody hair on fire."  
>Lily and Albus both groaned into their cereal. Harry chuckled half-heartedly and ruffled his elder son's hair. Ginny gave him a stern look, but softened her expression after glancing at the scorch marks on his shirt. She thrusted a mug of steaming tea into his hands, and wrapped her arms lovingly around his shoulders.<p>

Albus, who had started to fidget, leaned into his father conspiratorially.

"Was it Deatheaters, dad?" He whispered.

Harry gave a long sigh and looked at his children, perhaps remembering his own youthful thirst for information that adults had so unjustly kept from him. He sat on the cusp of a major decision: did he tell them the gritty, ugly truth, or did he protect them from the harsh realities of the world?

Lily looked to her mother and could not mistake the look of fierce curiosity in her eyes. Ginny bit her lip nervously and tightened her grip around Harry's arms.

"Not Deatheaters, no," Harry started slowly, thoughtfully. We, erm, actually didn't encounter any witches or wizards. It was an abandoned erm, headquarters of sorts, outside of Birmingham, we suspected dark wizard activity for a couple months, but by the time we pulled the raid, they'd abandoned shop. Not without, of course, leaving a few nasty surprises behind."  
>He rubbed a burn on his forearm gingerly, and James, Albus, and Lily continued to stare raptly, hanging on his every word. The world in which they'd grown up in had always been relatively safe, in no small part due to their father's leadership at the Auror office. The threats and tragedy which haunted their parent's generation was not within their grasp of understanding. They knew Quidditch games, and snowball fights, and terms at Hogwarts that weren't marred by unspeakable tragedies.<p>

"Do you know who it was, daddy?" Lily asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

Harry gave her a defeated look.

"No, but we will, Lillikins. Promise."

"YEA!" Albus cheered, "Harry Potter always gets his man!"

"Or woman," Ginny said coyly.

The disgusted Potter children hurriedly tipped their dirty bowls into the kitchen sink and made themselves scarce.

* * *

><p>Christmas was a subdued affair, for the Potter-Weasleys. Pies were eaten and new Weasley sweaters were donned, but Harry was constantly having to floo to the office to follow new leads, and Ginny cosseted herself to the office off of the den, trying to meet a deadline for her latest article. With all the kids at school, she'd taken on lengthier, more challenging assignments, and she had a feature piece on the Spanish National Quidditch Team with a deadline soon after the new year. Albus and James wasted like zombies in front of their new muggle gaming system, and Lily holed up in her room with several American novels she'd received from the Scamander clan, who were holidaying abroad in the United States.<p>

She was in the kitchen around 8 o'clock in the evening a few days after Christmas, getting a fresh cup of tea, when Lily heard a soft thud from the hearth in the living room. Her brothers were upstairs, still engrossed in some mindless video game, so she was the only one present to receive their guest.

"Good Christmas, Scorpius?" She called out.

"Delightful. And you, all right?"

She could hear him brushing soot of his trousers and making his way across the house.

"Smashing. Al and Jaime haven't left the telly in days. Nice and quiet."

He walked into the room just in time for Lily to see him roll his eyes. He had picked up a few tidbits of miscellaneous muggle information during his previous sojourns in the Potter household, but he still couldn't wrap his head around some of the more immersive aspects.

"Does that mean I'll spend the next week in front of that infernal contraption?"

Lily shrugged.

"It's not so bad, really. I like the films."

"Film? Like, for photographs?"

"Erm, sort of. It's like a photograph, but there's sound, and it's not just one scene: it's a bunch. But it's always the same scenes, in the same order, every time. It's only a story that people have acted out and someone recorded it and added music and muggles watch them for fun."

"Instead of reading?"

"Sometimes. I mean, usually, I think. We have muggle cousins in Surrey that dad makes us visit sometimes, and they're always going on and on about their favorite films."

"Astonishing, the things muggles will do to keep occupied!"

"And my brothers, obviously."

He looked annoyed.

"Right, yea," He grumbled.

"Well, at least there's the party at the Leaky Cauldron to look forward to!" She added cheerfully.

"Oh yes," he rolled his eyes again, "Strangers sneering at me and Al dithering over which girl he's going to try and snog come midnight, I can hardly wait."

"Oh, well.. you could always hang around me and Alicia!"

"And her passel of cats?" Scorpius sniffed, "Well, thanks for the gracious offer at any rate, but I think I'll take my chances with Al and his misguided affections for Teagan Finnegan."

* * *

><p>The Leaky Cauldron was already bustling with revelers when they arrived. As predicted, Alicia had a cat underneath each arm and another underfoot when they arrived. Scorpius smirked at Lily, who stuck her tongue out, before making his way with Al over to some of their classmates. Alicia was looking rather frazzled, and Lily gave old Gran Longbottom, who reminded her of her ancient Aunt Muriel, a wide berth as she made her way towards her.<p>

"All right, Leese? How was your Christmas?"

"Oh, marvelous, Lils! Gran's been here the whole time and she's been getting on me about my marks. I swear, I love her, but I can sort of see now why dad only has her round for holidays. Does it matter I'm a dud at History of Magic? It's not as though it's anything useful, anyway!"

Lily let her best friend rant and just smiled and nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Albus and Scorpius sitting next to Rosie and Teagan Finnegan, her best friend and fellow Ravenclaw. If Al liked Teagan, did that mean Scorpius would fall in with Rose, by default? She remembered seeing the way Scorpius blushed with his knee brushed Dominique's, two Christmases previously, and wondered if he had a thing for Weasleys. His crush on the shimmering blond had been fleeting and childish, but maybe he'd moved on to one closer to his own age.

"Oh great!" Alicia interrupted her thoughts: "That prat Macmillan is here!"

Both girls rolled their eyes: everyone knew what a git Eddie Macmillan was. Despite traditionally friendly house relations between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, a special exception was made on his account. Albus had served no less than seven detentions the previous term for , various altercations involving the puffed-up Hufflepuff. She watched as her father greeted Mr. Macmillan warmly, and wondered how someone who was old friends with her father could raise such an arrogant toerag.

It seemed like most of Gryffindor was in attendance, as well as numerous Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Alicia waved eagerly to Alfie Thomas standing across the room, and blushed furiously when Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What then, are you in love with him this week?"

Once Alicia had situated her cats, they found the Scamander twins hovering near a forgotten flagon of firewhiskey with Hugo. After a slight tussle and unamused admonishments from the girls, the fivesome commandeered a table in a corner of the pub, opposite the raucous third years.

"Maybe we should move closer," Alicia suggested nonchalantly.

"Ugh, and watch my brother and Scorpius flirting?" Lily shuddered.

"What, with each other?" Lorcan quipped cheekily.

Hugo and Lysander roared with laughter and she rolled her eyes.

"No, with _Teagan Finnegan_!" Lily whispered conspiratorially, delighted to be, for once, the one with the juicy gossip.

They all turned conspicuously towards the third year group, and Al made a face before turning his attention back to Teagan, with whom he had been talking animatedly about Fancyfeather, the Hippogriff foal he was helping Hagrid tend to. Scorpius just shrugged in their general direction, and Rose hissed angrily before excusing herself for more Butterbeer.

"Hey Hue, think your sister would give me a kiss at midnight?" Lysander teased.

Hugo snorted messily into his drink, causing several drops to land on Alicia's face, much to her disgust.

"I think Alicia has a better chance of snogging Thomas," he said drily, which earned him a swat on the head.

The bell above the pub door tinkled over the din, and a gust of cold blew in, washing the closely-packed revelers in a- not unwelcome- burst of frigid air. A magenta flash darted into the pub and sprang onto the nearest table, much to the bewilderment of it's occupants, pulling a a flowing, shimmery sheet of blond in it's wake. A beaming Teddy stood there beside a slightly embarrassed and confused Victoire, and the noisy pub fell silent at the spectacle.

As though in slow motion, Teddy lowered down to one knee on the middle of the still-occupied table and the entire party took a deep intake of breath as they realized what was about to happen. He reached into his front coat pocket and pulled out a soft, blue box. Victoire beamed widely, and time stood still while it waited for him to ask the question.

"Victoire Weasley! Magnificent, marvelous, incandescent Victoire Weasley. My one true love, my soulmate, my moon and my sun, the shining star of my life-"

"Get on with it already!" Somebody, (Lily suspected Albus or James), catcalled.

The pub broke out in nervous giggles and Teddy gave a sly grin.

"Victoire Weasley, my love, will you be my wife?"

"Yes, Teddy Lupin! You silly git, yes!"

She launched herself at him, and they spun around in a silvery-pink whirl. The room broke out into ecstatic cheers and Lily felt tears prick at her hazel eyes. Alicia sobbed noisily and gave her a sloppy hug.

"It's just so perfect!" She cried. "Do you think they'll ask you to be in the wedding?"

"Jeeze, they just got engaged and you're already planning the wedding?" Hugo shook his head.

"Women," the twins muttered in unison.

Lily wiped her eyes, smiling, and made her way over to the massive cue forming to congratulate the newly betrothed.

Lily gave a sweeping glance around the room, picking out the faces of her family and friends. She could feel the love in the air like a tangible thing, and it wrapped around her soul like a blanket, warm and safe. Affection for everyone and everything overwhelmed her; she watched Teddy give a warm hug to Scorpius, and then her brother. she smiled again. Even Eddie Macmillan seemed a little less insufferable than usual. At the same time, she felt really dizzy, sort of floating. The fiery glow of the room swelled up around her and little stars danced in her eyes. Suddenly the overwhelming feelings felt something like an illness, and she pushed her way through the crowd, amongst numerous protests, and fell into the alley door.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Albus wound their way through the throng, joining the crowd surrounding their respective cousins. Albus led the way, patting the backs of his various family members, and Scorpius followed in his wake, trying to look as bored and disinterested as possible. It was a practiced art, this disinterest; he hoped, if he could look as though he did not care when he heard them mutter, when he felt people shift their glances to the side and give meaningful looks to their companions, one day, he wouldn't.<p>

Old Molly Weasley gave him a pat on the cheek when he walked past her, and he could not help but offer her a small smile. Something about Al's plump old Gran, so unlike his own Grandmother, made him feel like a small boy. He wanted her to tell him to run along and be a good boy, while she made chocolate biscuits and hummed an old tune. He thought of his deteriorating Grandmother at Malfoy manor with her nursemaid and stale sweets and immediately felt guilty.

In truth, although he would never say it out loud, Scorpius envied Albus's family. While his own parents were attentive and loving, he envied the chaotic, cluttered life the Potter's lived at Godric's Hollow. His parents loved each other quietly, and in private. The Potters and the Weasleys loved one another in a way that was loud and vibrant, something that could be felt across the room. Even at that moment, he could see little Lily beaming in all directions, in the way that she did. He wished he had a little sister like her, a little girl who was equally parts charming and irritating. They briefly met eyes, but he rolled his eyes in his practiced way- at the hub bub, at Al- and she gave him one of those sisterly giggles that rang in his ears. They edged closer to the Couple of the Moment, and Teddy whisked him into a tight, manly hug.

Much had changed since their initial, tense meeting. Towards the end of Scorpius's first year, Teddy wrote him a terse, formal apology for his behavior at Christmas, perhaps forced out of him by a fuming Mrs. Potter and a needling Lily. They saw each other around the Potter's that summer, and shared a few, brief conversations. Then one night, around Harry's birthday, when the whole family came around, they sat around on the Potter's cast iron patio furniture, well into the morning, a jar of Bluebell flames casting shadows onto the grass. They found common ground in their experiences with ostracism; Scorpius with his family name, and Teddy with his mixed-breed heritage. Scorpius never talked so much as he did that night, but it was nice to find someone who understood in a way Albus- though he loved him- never would. Perhaps it was that, or the fact neither of them had much other family to speak of, they formed a bond that had rather strengthened over the last year and a half. Scorpius thought maybe it was sort of what having an older brother would feel like.

"You'll be in the wedding, of course?" Teddy whispered in his ear.

"M-me?" Scorpius sputtered, "But Al, James-"

Teddy laughed.

"They'll be innit, too, of course! Have you seen the amount of females in that family? Not to mention her friends! I'm going to have a time of it getting Vic and her mom and Gran keeping the wedding party under thirty!"

"Well, erm, if you think so, then I'd be honored."

Teddy rewarded his bumbling acceptance with a pat on the back before moving towards Al. Suddenly, the room felt much too loud and much too warm, and having given his heartfelt congratulations, Scorpius excused himself wordlessly to the small alley behind the pub.

He couldn't help his jealousy, but it ate him up. Which only made him feel worse. As it had been, he and Teddy were *other*, they were the lone outcasts who resided in the periphery of the vast Potter-Weasley clan. He couldn't help immaturely thinking that now, Teddy would be one of *them*, leaving Scorpius alone to stand on the sideline, and so soon after they'd become real family. He knew it was childish and wiped the frustrated tears from his gray eyes, allowing this moment of weakness in the dark alley behind The Leaky Cauldron.

Just as he was really getting into the throes of his self-pity, the pub door bursted open in a flash of warm light, and Lily stumbled out into the cold and fell to her hands and knees on the layer of dirty, compacted snow. Scorpius watched in paralyzed shock as she wretched onto the ice, thinking perhaps maybe she had partaken in some of the firewhiskey he had seen those obnoxious twins and Hugo hovering around earlier.

Lily looked up and realized she wasn't alone.

"Scorpius!" She cried out to him dazedly. "Scorpius, please!"

He raced over to her side and held her head up. Her hazel eyes were open, just barely, but her head lolled onto his arm. He shook her gently, trying to illicit some sort of response, but her eyes rolled back into her head and she gave a violent shudder. Scorpius almost dropped her, but he held onto her tight, trying to not let her thrashing head crack on the sick-covered ice.

In an ethereal voice he had never heard her use before, she spoke:

"_THE ANCIENT ONE GROWS STRONGER AND DESCENDS UPON THE LIGHT...SHE WILL MAKE HERSELF KNOWN...THE MOTHER OF MURDERS WITH THE ANCIENT MAGIC WILL RISE AND THE SKY WILL RAIN WITH FIRE AND SOOT..THE FALSE PRECEPTOR WAITS IN THE SHADOWS...BEWARE THE FALSE PRECEPTOR...SHE WILL MAKE HERSELF KNOWN..._"

When she was done speaking, Lily let out a guttural cough, and sick dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. She blinked blearily and looked up at Scorpius, so vulnerable and confused.

"Scorpius- I- what are we doing out here? What's happened? Where's everyone gone?"

"Lily? What? You were just talking, you got sick, and-"

He tried to find the words to explain. His mouth gaped open and he shut it again, and he gulped. Before he could speak, the alley was washed in warm light for a third time.

"Lily! Scorpius!" A powerful voice rang out into the night behind them.

Scorpius turned around, and Harry Potter stood in the halo of the light, looking more fearsome and terrifying than he could have imagined. His shadow flickered on the ice, looking tall and terrible, and Scorpius felt his stomach drop to somewhere below his feet. It had not occurred to him, not even for a moment, what it would look like for him to be crouching in the abandoned alley, a confused and flush Lily weak in his grasp.

"Mr. Potter!" He cried, like a frightened animal, his voice raising several octaves and cracking in the middle. "I didn't- I- she was- she just fell! And the sick! I don't know- the voice- that voice- she spoke. I don't know! She can't remember!"

"Voice?" Harry said sharply.

"Daddy?" Lily called weakly, "What's going on?"

Harry Potter rushed towards his daughter and picked her up out of Scorpius's shaking arms.

"Shhh shh shhh Lillikins," he whispered to her softly. "It's all alright, daddy's got you."

Lily let out a light, almost comical snore, and snuggled into her father's chest. She had fallen asleep in her arms.

Harry now turned to Scorpius and addressed him again. Scorpius expected anger and fear, but his voice was measured and soft, as it had been with Lily.

"A voice, Scorpius? What sort of voice? Tell me everything."

"Well, erm, I came out here...to just..you know, erm, sulk a bit. And then Lily, she stumbled out here a bit soon after, and she looked ill… I went to see what was the matter and she started shaking and her eyes rolled back into her head and she spoke in this weird voice. But then she couldn't remember it at all," he finished, somewhat lamely.

All the color drained from Harry's face, and he took a deep breath, as though bracing himself.

"What did she say?"

Scorpius panicked for a split second, before realizing he could remember her words perfectly. Every single rasping word echoed in his head. He recited it to Mr. Potter, and to his surprise, the man lowered himself to the step below the door and stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Erm..I'm sorry sir...what does it all mean? What happened? I'm not sure I understand, but I feel like you know what just happened, sir?" He muttered nervously.

Harry Potter removed his glasses from his face, and in a practiced gesture, wiped them off on his jumper, his arms still around Lily.

He started slowly.

"What you just heard Scorpius...that was a prophecy."

"A prophecy, sir? I- I thought divination was all just nonsense and guesswork."

Harry smirked, a ghost of a smile.

"Mostly, yes. It's generally a field populated by frauds, with not even the most tenuous grasp on the future. But once in a blue moon, a true seer is born. A witch or wizard with power of prophecy and the ability to see the future."

"Does...does that mean this will happen again? She'll talk in that weird voice and not know what she's saying?"

"Not necessarily. I know a seer who has only made two real prophecies in her entire life. She couldn't remember making either one, I suppose Lily won't either," he kissed her head then. "Maybe she'll never make another one her whole life. We could hope. Prophecy is a dangerous game," he added gravely.

They could hear the party inside begin the countdown to midnight, unaware that a small girl had made a dreadful prophecy into the shivering night, unaware that Scorpius Malfoy was different, somehow much older, and it all revolved around the tiny red-haired creature snoring softly in Harry Potter's arms.

Harry stood up then and looked at the sky.

"Tell Ginny that Lily was sick, and I took her home. Let her know I will tell her what happened, and not to worry."

"Um, yes sir."

Harry began to turn, but stopped.

"And Scorpius?" He called to the tall, pale boy retreating towards the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't tell anyone what you heard or what happened here tonight. Are we clear? Not Albus, not a soul. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, Harry Potter turned into the night and disappeared with a small pop.

Scorpius turned from the place he'd vanished, and headed back into the din.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget- reviews make my day! :)<strong>


End file.
